Dead Files: Cassie Collins
by Yuki404
Summary: E se Beyond Birthday não fosse o único aluno diferente na Whammy's House. E se outro aluno também tivesse certas capacidades impossíveis para crianças julgadas normais? Cassie Collins foi uma das primeiras estudantes da Whammy's como sucessora de L. Fora colega de classe de Beyond Birthday, mas 10 anos depois de se conhecerem, seus caminhos foram para lados muito diferentes.


Disclaimer: Death Note, Another Note e seus personagens não foram de minha autoria. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos~

PROLOGUE

– Lembre-se, estou te fazendo um grande favor.

– E é exatamente por isso que te amo, Rob.

Megan acenou para o guarda e saiu andando em direção ao seu escritório.

Já passava da uma da manhã, e a jovem policial, continuava na delegacia. Poucos policiais de plantão trabalhavam, alguns tomavam café e faziam apostas nas lutas de boxe, e outros tiravam um cochilo em suas cadeiras.

Megan passou pelas mesas dos colegas, indo até seu escritório. A garota estava num caso curioso. Dia 25 de janeiro de 2004, um massacre aconteceu no St. Constantine's Asylum. Cinco médicos e oito pacientes foram mortos. A responsável? Cassie Collins, a nona paciente morta. Segundo investigações, Cassie se soltou no meio da noite, matando cada um que a tentava impedir de sair. Depois de conseguir fugir, foi encontrada dentro de uma cabine telefônica com um corte na garganta que, de acordo com o legista, fora feito pela própria garota.

Sendo que estavam falando de um manicômio, e o diagnóstico da paciente batia com o que ocorrera, poucos policiais trabalhavam no caso. E um dos poucos que trabalhava, era Megan Blake.

A garota entrou em seu escritório, fechando a porta atrás de si, ligou a pequena televisão de 14 polegadas, colocando uma das fitas que levava dentro do vídeo cassete, e indo sentar em sua cadeira.

Depois de alguns segundos de chiado, a imagem de uma garota de cabelos compridos apareceu na tela. A garota estava apoiando os braços em uma mesa de alumínio, dentro de uma sala completamente branca. A cena lembrava muito um interrogatório, mas não era bem isso.

Finalmente, uma voz de homem, meio distorcida, encheu o pequeno escritório de Megan Blake.

– 26 de novembro de 2003. Paciente: Cassie Collins. Transtorno de Personalidade Esquizotípica, Psicose Maníaco-Depressiva e Paranóia. Entrevista 18.

A garota, Cassie, mantinha-se completamente parada, observando as próprias mãos, quase como uma estátua.

– Bom, Cassie, nós não conseguimos muitos resultados até agora. Você não consegue nos falar muita coisa sobre a vida com seus pais. Então, vamos deixar esta parte para depois. Queremos que nos conte sobre sua vida no orfanato Whammy's House.

Cassie finalmente se moveu, olhando para o homem à sua frente.

– Por que isso é tão importante? – disse num tom de voz baixo e calmo.

– Para descobrimos a origem de seus problemas.

Cassie travou a mandíbula, visivelmente irritada, apesar de manter o mesmo tom de voz calmo.

– Se eu decidir contar... Eu vou sair daqui?

– Tudo depende de você, Cassie. Isso provavelmente vai te ajudar a superar o que está passando, então me conte: O que aconteceu quando você entrou na Whammy's House? Como eram os outros órfãos?

A garota suspirou e levou um dos dedos até a boca, começando a roer suas unhas.

– Ok, se quer tanto saber, acho que posso te contar. Pra começar, vamos pular a parte chata do dono me dando as boas vindas, mostrando o orfanato, e dando as mesmas regras óbvias que têm em todo lugar. Ao invés disso vou pular para o dia que passou a significar muito pra mim.

"Nada mudou da minha antiga escola para a Whammy's. Achei que as coisas seriam melhores que antes. Como os alunos não me conheciam, eu poderia ser quem eu quisesse. Mas não foi bem o que aconteceu. Todas as crianças ainda me olhavam de um modo esquisito, como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa, como se eu fosse uma pessoa horrível..."

– Mas eles se afastavam assim, sem motivos? – perguntou o psiquiatra.

– Não quero falar sobre isso.

Cassie, ou como era conhecida na Whammy's, Carrie, nunca diria o verdadeiro motivo de lhe olharem torto. As crianças até chegavam a falar com ela, mas quando a garota começava a falar sozinha, as outras crianças começavam a se afastar. Porém, o que não sabiam, é que ela realmente não falava sozinha. De qualquer forma, Carrie sabia. Tinha certeza de que se contasse ao psiquiatra seriam mais medicamentos e talvez uma doença nova acrescentados em sua ficha, e ela acabaria causando problemas a si mesma.

– Como quiser. Por favor, prossiga.

– Bom, para fugir daquele pesadelo que voltava a acontecer, resolvi fazer o mesmo que em minha antiga escola. Me refugiei na biblioteca do orfanato. Sendo que a época de provas estava longe, afinal estávamos no meio das férias, era bem raro aparecer alguma criança por lá. Porém, em todo lugar tem uma exceção.

"Sempre que ia para a biblioteca, tinha um menino sentado em uma das mesas, sempre com um livro diferente. Era um garoto magro, de cabelos negros, e nas várias vezes que esbarrei com o olhar dele, percebi que eram de um vermelho forte. Assim como eu, ele chegava cedo à biblioteca e saía quando estava quase fechando."

"Aquele garoto era tão parecido comigo, que comecei a prestar mais atenção nele e, em meio a uma conversa em duas crianças, falando alto na biblioteca, descobri que seu nome era Beyond Birthday".

END OF PROLOGUE


End file.
